


the way she wants you

by herwhiteknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: “Then are you saying,” Yang said, staring down at Blake from her bunk bed, “that we should make this the comfiest pillow fort known to… say,women?”Blake fought a smile from appearing on her face as she stared up at Yang, but it was a lost cause. “Sure,” she grinned. “I suppose that would be pretty comfy.”“What!” Yang gasped, mock affronted. “Are you saying that something would be even more comfy than women?!”Blake just shrugged, her grin falling to neutral even as her eyes still glittered with mischief. “Not exactly.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, background whiterose if you Squint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	the way she wants you

**Author's Note:**

> from a fic ask game on tumblr, the prompt was from a list of non-sexual intimacy: back scratches

Yang had been looking forward to Team RWBY movie night for the past sixteen  _ years.  _ Well, okay, not really. But the past couple of weeks had dragged on in a slog of training exercises, tests and practical exams - and Yang, for one, was exhausted.

But that wasn’t the main reason she felt mounting excitement over the prospect of movie night in the dorm. No, in fact, her main reason was a lot more selfish and close to the heart. Because last time, about halfway through whatever movie they’d picked to watch (Yang didn’t remember which because of this simple fact), Blake had curled up into her and had fallen asleep in her arms.

It was an experience that Yang was hoping to repeat, for reasons she wouldn’t quite admit to herself. Though their team dynamic during their first semester at Beacon had been knitting steadily together into a cohesive unit, there was…  _ something  _ different between her and Blake. And, as badly as she wanted to explore it, she kept these thoughts and not-quite feelings to herself, lest one thread unravel and ruin the whole tapestry. 

“Alright team RWBY!” Ruby declared, unceremoniously dumping her blankets and pillows down onto the floor. “Operation  _ Make The Comfiest Blanket Fort Ever Known to Man  _ is now in session!”

“That’s not a very high standard,” Weiss huffed, extracting herself from the blanket that buried her. 

“Huh?”

Blake nodded, shrugging in Weiss’ direction. “Weiss is right,” she said.

“Okay,  _ not  _ something you hear often,” Yang teased, tossing a pillow in Ruby’s direction as a taunt. It her squarely in the face, making her grumble in annoyance.

“I just mean,” Blake continued with an eye roll that Yang could  _ hear  _ in her tone despite being on the bunk above her. “That saying to make something the comfiest thing known  _ to man  _ isn’t going to be very comfy.”

“So you’re saying,” Yang interjected, swinging her torso down over the railing so that she poked her head to look at Blake upside-down from above, “that we should make this the comfiest pillow fort known to… say,  _ women _ ?”

Blake fought a smile from appearing on her face as she stared up at Yang, but it was a lost cause. “Sure,” she grinned. “I suppose that would be pretty comfy.”

“What!” Yang gasped, mock affronted. “Are you saying that something would be even  _ more  _ comfy than women?!”

Blake just shrugged, her grin falling to neutral even as her eyes still glittered with mischief. “Not  _ exactly _ .”

Yang stared at her for a long moment, confused. Blood started to rush to her head as she continued to hang there, processing. “Wait-”

“Hurry  _ up  _ you two!” Ruby cut in, already on the floor with her blankets Sort Of arranged into a comfy nest. She waved her scroll in the air impatiently as Weiss finished setting up her sheet as a projector screen. “We gotta pick the movie so we have time to watch before curfew!”

“Like  _ you’ve  _ ever cared about that,” Yang rolled her eyes, but tossed her own blankets and pillows onto the ground and joined her sister. 

“Yeah, well,” Ruby muttered. “Weiss does, so, y’know…”

Yang quirked an eyebrow at  _ that _ . Interesting. “What movie did you have in mind, Rubes?” she asked instead, arranging her stuff.

As Ruby went on a tangent to explain the plots of two movies, Blake tapped Yang on the shoulder. It was a soft, almost hesitant thing, but Yang’s skin tingled from the touch anyway, the sensation amplified even through the material of her PJ tank. “Hey, um….”

Yang turned, looking up at Blake as she curled in on herself on her bunk. She didn’t seem particularly distressed or upset, so Yang kept her voice as casual as she could - despite the thundering in her heart. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering… if you’d like to share my bunk with me? While we watch the movie, I mean?”

Yang nearly imploded. Did she accidentally set off her semblance? Was something on fire? Oh. No wait, that was her skin. There was no way Blake couldn’t see her blush, even with this dim lighting. “I, uh… of course! I’d love to, yeah.”

Blake giggled, uncurling from herself as she leaned down and grabbed Yang’s pillow from the floor, setting it next to her own. “Is here okay?”

“More than okay, honestly,” Yang couldn’t help but breathe out as she gathered up the rest of her stuff and settled herself onto Blake’s bed. It smelled wonderfully like something uniquely Blake - lavender and something woodsy - and Yang couldn’t stop herself from breathing in just a little bit deeper.

“Okay, we’re starting the movie now!” Ruby said, her head barely peaking out from her blanket nest. “You two have been overruled, by the way, Weiss and I both agreed that  _ Tryst in the Mist  _ is obviously the cinematic masterpiece of choice here.”

“Fine by us,” Blake shrugged, leaning back against the wall as her arm seemed to absently find its way around Yang’s waist.

“Yep! All good here!” Yang said, feeling proud of herself when her voice basically didn’t squeak. Beside her, Blake laughed, and Yang could feel the rumble of it through her own chest as she settled down in bed -  _ Blake’s bed  _ \- to watch the movie. Just then, Blake’s thumb absently started brushing against Yang’s shirt.

Or not.

It turned out that Yang saw more of the movie than Blake did, because, like last time, Blake fell asleep in almost record time. Except this time, she had collapsed forward onto Yang’s lap and curled in like a little cat - and Yang could feel the gentle rise and fall of her breathing and -  _ vibrations _ ? 

“Guys,” Yang whispered, even though a loud explosion had  _ just  _ sounded from the amplified speakers of Ruby’s phone. “I think… Blake’s purring?”

“ _ What _ ?!” Ruby nearly squealed, and Blake let out a little grunt and shifted just slightly in Yang’s lap.

Yang started to shush her, but Weiss beat her to the punch - literally - with a decisive smack of her pillow. “Pause the movie, you dolt!”

Ruby did so, and they all shuffled towards Blake’s bunk where Yang was covering Blake protectively in her arms. “Listen, just…,” they all leaned forward, holding their breath. 

Then, on Blake’s exhale, an obvious rumble that Yang could feel through the blankets. 

Even  _ Weiss  _ couldn’t contain herself at that sound, though at least she had the dignity to slap a hand over her mouth to contain the noise. Her free hand smacked over Ruby’s mouth. “That is  _ so cute _ ,” she gasped through her fingers.

“Do you think she’ll purr  _ louder  _ if you pet her or something?!”

“Ruby, c’mon. She’s not  _ actually  _ a cat,” Yang rolled her eyes, even as a small idea formed a curious bubble in her mind that refused to be popped. “But maybe…” she trailed off, then brought her hand up to Blake’s back and dug her fingers in gently, and started to scratch in a slow rhythmic kind of way.

The result was a nearly instantaneous increase in volume and physical sensation through Blake’s ribcage. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” both Ruby and Weiss said simultaneously, their eyes wide and glittering. “She’s  _ so cute _ !”

Something in Yang just snapped, just a little, at the way they gawked at her girl- at Blake. She wasn’t a spectacle - even though the newest revelation of her latest Faunus trait  _ was  _ ridiculously adorable. “Alright, that’s enough,” she said, her tone not quite angry, but toeing the line all the same. “Let’s just finish the movie okay? Blake clearly needed the rest after everything we’ve been through with exams - let’s just give her space, got it?”

Ruby nodded quickly enough, also eager to return to her blanket nest and zone out, but Weiss narrowed her eyes at Yang in a shrewd and calculating manner. Yang wasn’t going to try to deny  _ that  _ look, but she instead lifted her shoulders in a pleading manner, dipping her head in a way that seemed to ask that Weiss leave it alone for now. Weiss held her gaze for another long moment before nodding and letting it be.

As Ruby unpaused the movie, Yang found her gaze absently travelling down to the girl in her lap, whose purrs hadn’t ceased as Yang continued to scratch her back. It wasn’t like Yang didn’t know what she was feeling. Or that she couldn’t identify the rush she felt every single time she was in Blake’s presence. She just… she didn’t really know how to be selfish like that. It felt strange to even consider wanting something, or someone, just for the sake  _ wanting _ . And for no other reason.

But right in that moment, with Blake sleeping soundly on her lap and purring steadily, Yang could see herself allowing her heart to want Blake Belladonna above all else.


End file.
